youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
JNZDIRKRIRLEKVDVIE
(0:29) She was more like a (0:30.6) beauty queen from a movie scene (0:33) I said, (0:33.7) "Don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one (0:38) Who will dance on the floor in the round?" (0:43) She said I am the one (0:45.7) (0:46.6) who will dance on the floor in the round (0:53) She told me her name was Billie Jean (0:56) As she caused a scene (0:57) Then every head turned with (0:59.2) eyes that dreamed of being the one (1:02) Who will dance on the floor in the round (1:09) People always told me, (1:11.6) Be careful of what you do (1:13) And don't go around (1:14.6) breaking young girls' hearts (1:17) And mother always told me, (1:19.6) "Be careful of who you love (1:21) And be careful of what you do, (1:23.4) 'cause the lie becomes the truth" (1:26) Billie Jean is not my lover (1:30) She's just a girl (1:31.9) who claims that I am the one (1:35) But the kid is not my son (1:40) She says I am the one, (1:43.2) but the kid is not my son (1:51) For forty days and for forty nights, (1:53.7) the law was on her side (1:55) But who can stand when she's in demand? (1:57) Her schemes and plans (2:00) 'Cause we danced on the floor in the round (2:05) So take my strong advice, (2:08.2) just remember to always think twice (2:12) (Don't think twice) Do think twice! (hoo) (2:15) She told my baby (2:17.2) we'd danced till three, (2:18.3) then she looked at me (2:19) Then showed a photo of a baby crying, (2:22.3) his eyes were like mine (oh no) (2:25) 'Cause we danced (2:26.3) on the floor in the round, baby (2:31) People always told me, (2:33.6) Be careful of what you do (2:35) And don't go around (2:36.7) breaking young girls' hearts (2:39) She came and stood right by me (2:41) Then the smell of sweet perfume (2:43) This happened much too soon (2:45) She called me to her room (2:48) Billie Jean is not my lover (2:52) She's just a girl who (2:54.1) claims that I am the one (2:57) But the kid is not my son (3:04) Billie Jean is not my lover (3:08) She's just a girl (3:10.2) who claims that I am the one (3:14) But the kid is not my son (3:19) She says I am the one, (3:21.6) (3:22.4) but the kid is not my son (3:26) (3:43) She says I am the one, (3:46.3) (3:46.7) but the kid is not my son (3:50) (3:54) Billie Jean is not my lover (3:58) She's just a girl (3:59.5) who claims that I am the one (4:03) But the kid is not my son (4:08) She says I am the one, (4:10.8) but the kid is not my son (4:16) She says I am the one (4:18.6) (You know what you did) (4:20) She says he is my son (4:22.7) (Breaking my heart babe) (4:24) She says I am the one (4:26) Billie Jean is not my lover (4:31) Billie Jean is not my lover (4:35) Billie Jean is not my lover (4:39) Billie Jean is not my lover (4:43) Billie Jean is not my lover... (4:47) (Billie Jean is not my lover)